


A Beauty That Shines Brighter Than The Stars

by Firwalker



Series: life and love, Pidge/Allura (Voltron) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alone in Space, Cute, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Pidge | Katie Holt, Love, True Love, impromptu space date, space date, wants for the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firwalker/pseuds/Firwalker
Summary: A Beauty That Shines Brighter Than The Starsthis chapter Pidge is distressed that she can't seem to get her lions vine beam to work properly, with no threat of Galra near by, with a bit of coercing Allura is able to pry her love away from her work for an impromptu date in a space pod gazing at the stars, with plenty of kisses, and a mutual dream of what they want their future to be they begin to notice something strange happening in the stars.





	1. A Beauty That Shines Brighter Than The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So First off sorry i disappeared motivation to write is sporadic and school is important, however i am back sorry to say my rwby fic is not don't know it was fun at first but guess i just wasn't as in it as i thought i was oh well. but never the less this i am really proud of i hope to continue it in fact i have my docs opened up to begin writing the next chapter, secondly i can't thank my good friend @softly-Speaking_Valkyrie on tumblr she's super supportive and awesome and i really think ya'll should check out her stuff over on her new site send her and her fics some love. https://valkyriesarchive.wordpress.com  
> so thanks again for reading it means alot enjoy.

The castle of lions the home base of the Voltron paladins and of course their leader Princess Allura of Altea, and her royal adviser Corran. Within this moving fortress of a castle the lions of Voltron sit in their hangers, except for one the green lion it sits in the docking bay of the ship it’s paladin Katie “Pidge” Holt, sits at a computer running a code for about the one hundredth time, only for it to pop up with a new slew of errors for her to solve.  
“QUIZNAK!” She shouts “ work you piece of shit!” she says kicking her computer desk grunting in pain as she stubs her toe “ow, ow, ow, damnit.” the short paladin grunts, her short hair bouncing and bobbing as she hops around holding her foot, her shiny freshly polished armor sits on the table leaving her only in what could be described as some space age spandex polymer it breathed and was flexible but Pidge absolutely hated wearing it without her armor, true she wasn’t overly busty but she was still busty enough to feel uncomfortable without something covering it, this is why the small paladin wore relatively baggy clothes.

As the young paladin finally sat back down not a few moments later she felt the graceful touch of her tall and mocha brown skinned girlfriend wrap her arms around her. “Pidge darling, are you alright? You seem overly worked up.” there it was the smooth and regal voice of Princess Allura the woman held such a power about her even when she was just talking casually.

Pidge blushes heavily the shorter girlfriends anger and frustration melting away as Allura pulled her closer she sighed heavily it helped calm her down a bit more. “ yeah….it’s just, i’m just trying to work with the code on the program for my lions vine laser i’ve noticed that no matter how long i hold the trigger it can only hold the laser for five seconds and then it it has a two minute cool down. However, i know if i can at least hold it for a minute i can do so much more crowd control.” the brown haired paladin explains adjusting her brothers glasses, it had been a six months now, since Pidges’ brother Matt was found they explained that it was Matt's glasses she was wearing, she did it to feel closer to her brother, since they were always a star system or more apart.

Allura nodded lightly “hmm well perhaps you should take a break how’s about just some alone time you, and me?” Allura was suggesting an impromptu date, Corran hated it when they did that, then again, Corran wasn’t a big fan of a lot of impromptu ideas. Corran was more for plans. “Come on Pidge darling, me and you just drifting through space in a space pod sitting as close as can be, doesn’t that sound wonderful?”

Pidge nodded happily she knew Corran wouldn’t like it but she really couldn’t care less. “Alright Allura it does sound good.” Pidge states turning to the woman she was more then certain was the love of her life she was completely enamored with the tall Princess and she could tell the feelings were not only well met but reciprocated.

Allura done reading Pidges thoughts on her face, she wasn’t the best at keeping her thoughts on Allura hidden it was written all over her face. Allura grabs her girlfriends hands feeling her almost melt in her grasp she sighs shaking her hand her girlfriend was such a mess sometimes. She leads Pidge to the nearest space pod the two hopping in they go through basic start up procedures,soon the pod was primed and ready to go and as if on cue here comes the ginger mustached man running.  
“Princess Allura stop!” Corran shouts as the pod shoots out of the docking bay corran twitches his mustache and pulls up a chair and sit’s in the bay to await there return.  
………  
They are now a good hours out from the castle of lions and Pidge unbuckles her seat belt she scooches over into the lap of her tall lover. “Hmm much better.” she states, taking off her brothers glasses something very rare but whenever she was with Allura she would always take them off.

Allura wrapped her arms around her shorter counterpart sighing as she held her ever so lightly. Just then Allura noticed something interesting Pidge was missing her armor. “Pidge darling, you aren’t wearing the paladin armor.”

Pidge blushes and shakes her head “don’t remind me i hate it…” she leans back a little more nesteling her head between Alluras breasts Pidge always loved this, her girlfriend was perfect in almost every aspect, beautiful, strong, both physically, and mentally, she had such a great sense of humor. Pidge sighed looking up she tapped Allura chin.  
Allura looked down slightly smiling, noticing Pidge was tapping her lips. Pidge was never good at asking for affection so she always did it through small gestures. Allura smiled leaning down as Pidge sat up.

The moment their lips connected it was as if the universe no longer existed, they were simply sitting in, almost nothingness, the bliss each felt as their kiss continued the more the world around them faded, this was exactly what they wanted. No Galra scum to fight, no paladin training, no voltron. This is the life they long for, a peaceful life, a life where they have settled down, found a new house moving out of the castle of lions, Allura is no longer tied down by the routines of a princess, not that she has had any need for them since she awoke from her cryosleep. Pidge could finally go back to working on her programs without being interrupted or rushed, and make time for her lovely girlfriend...no...wife, yes wife, that is apart of this big yet simple future Pidge had in mind.

Finally Pidge breaks the kiss to take a breath, how long had they been making out? A minute, ten? It didn’t matter it was perfect, Pidge slid back down the chair a tad looking out at the vast expanse space the stars shined brightly, wait no, something was off they were dimmer, much dimmer. Pidge rubbed her eyes thinking she was seeing things, but no they were the stars were dimmer Pidge flipped on the radar system, nothing no Galra within one hundred miles, so what was causing this phenomenon? She finally turned to look to her Allura blushing she noticed what had happened, Allura had stolen their beauty and shine figuratively of course. True while Pidge loved Allura and believed she was the most beautiful being in the universe never before had Allura out shined the stars yet here she was, shining brighter than an infinite number stars, as astonishing as this was Pidge couldn’t help but feel even safer, and more connected to Allura than she already was.

The mocha skinned princess looked down to her paler girlfriend, noticing the large quantity of pink in her skin pigment Allura spoke up “ Pidge darling your blushing, do you want another kiss?” she was astounded to see her girlfriends blush glow even brighter as she shook her head. “ then what is it?” Pidge tried to explain and now it was Alluras' turn to blush she giggled “ what Pidge darling thank you for the flattery but...honestly if there is anyone here who could outshine the stars it's you.” she said before noticing exactly what Pidge had meant as she looked up she too noticed the dimming stars looking shocked and amazed, she looked down to Pidge to explain and saw exactly what she had just said her girlfriends beaming face was glowing bright as if the stars had given her their luster Allura smiled softly before kissing her girlfriend again “ i understand now.” Allura whispers in Pidges’ ear as she held her closer.

A beauty to out shine the stars, that was what each of them saw within their lover, and honestly they couldn’t be happier. Unfortunately they knew, this date just like the others must come to an end they spend the next hour back to the castle huddled together kissing amorously neither wanting the embrace to end, but again much to their dismay it did as they arrived back in the docking bay there he was the ginger haired mustached royal adviser there to give them a good scolding, and that he did, after a fifteen minute rant about how irresponsible their stunt was Corran told them they each had two extra hours of paladin training for the next month. After a dismayed sigh the two walked back to the main halls both were pretty tired, they entered Alluras room which they had shared since their three month anniversary, Pidge slowly stripped out of her spandex tossing on one of Alluras night gowns she slowly crawled into the massive bed, Allura following suit not a minute later they shared one more passionate, kiss and embrace, before closing their eyes, passing out within the next hour.


	2. Paladin training and Proposal planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after finishing up her training session with Lance which got a little too heated, near the end with pidge losing control of her anger for a moment, pidge asks Coran for his blessing to marry Allura, after he tells pidge shes doesn't need to ask she heads out to go and gather the materials for the necklace, as she returns she's met with the paladins fighting a glara invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ya'll sorry for taking so long, i get spurts of inspiration but here it is. also slight time skip, bout six months since their impromptu date. anyway i hope ya'll enjoy next few chapters are gonna be the paladins playin yugioh, anyway enjoy this chapter.

“Hyaaa!” this was the only thing that can be heard in the paladin training hall as the shortest of the paladins Pidge Holt takes another swing at her taller friend and ally, Lance as her small dagger-like Bayard makes contact with his wider weapon how long had it been since his gun became a broadsword? It was still when that prick lotor was hiding in the castle just the thought of that lying bastard was enough to make Pidges blood boil.  
“Woah Pidge chill.” the red paladin says felling the anger behind her swings he attempts to force her back but it was futile she was simply faster he needed to get aggressive he started swinging back as hard Pidge didn’t have a way to guard so she needed to dodge soon the battle was looking much evener. Metal hitting energy as the two began to hit a stalemate soon Pidge was against a wall Lance was gonna win it looked.  
“Not gonna happen.” was all Pidge could think her girlfriend princess Allura was watching having completed her extra training for the day and Pidge wasn’t gonna end hers in a loss. She dodged fast sending the small dagger blade flying an energy whip connecting the blade to the actual bayard wrapping around Lances leg the whip shocked the red paladin forcing him to his knees.  
“Okay, I yield!” Lance shouts letting his blade disappear. The electricity stopping he pants as the blade retreats back to Pidge who let her weapon dissolve as well.  
“Lance shit I’m sorry i, I didn’t mean to” she ran over true Lance was obnoxious, yet even when they were in the galaxy garrison together he always tried to be as friendly as possible even when she wasn’t. For this reason, Lance and Hunk were her best friends.  
Lance coughs a little and looks back at Pidge obviously a little pissed “Damn Pidge, this is training, not a fuckin fight to the death what got into you there?” he asked the only time Pidge gets that way is when “Oh him, look Pidge i promise he’s gone trust me there is no way he got out of that rift.” he hated that person too but Pidges hatred was far more extensive he hurt Allura he tricked her into believing he was different and wanted peace but no he was just like his father a piece of shit who deserved death.  
“Right, your right Lance I’m sorry.” she felt bad letting her anger control her like that she sighed and rubbed her neck, her friend stands to offer a hand to help her up. She smiles and stands to give him a low five “come on let's get out of here.” she says before walking off.  
Outside Coran and Allura stand Alluras gorgeous smile always made Pidge happy but Coran well his face was a little sour “what was that!?” he shouted “Pidge you were far too aggressive, your a paladin your supposed to make people feel safe, not let your anger get a hold and make you scare them more.”  
“Fuck off Coran! I know what I’m doing okay I just got a little too into the moment that's all.” the shorter paladin counters.  
“Into the moment or not you have duties to uphold as a paladin get your emotions in check number five, I may not be able to keep you from missions but I can give you more training,” Coran stated he didn’t know why Pidge got this way only the other paladins know they keep it secret from Coran, Coran doesn’t like the fact that lotor lied either and he wanted him dead too but he is training them to uphold peace not to kill.  
“Right, right” she sighs and takes her to leave “see ya back in the room Allura,” she says walking to Allura's bedroom to take a bath in the master bathroom that she now has access to altean water worked wonders for stress Pidge had found.  
…  
As she made her way in she stripped down letting the water run she set down the frames of her brothers glasses and stretched she wasn’t pissed anymore just annoyed she was tired of this war she wanted her life with Allura, “maybe I shouldn’t wait...yeah, hmm.”  
Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of her girlfriend smooth silky voice “ what shouldn’t you do Pidge darling?” Allura asked stripping down her self.  
Pidges face immediately went red as she headed into the water. “N-nothing hon just thinking about stuff.”  
Allura smiles and sits in the water with her girlfriend “do you need a massage Pidge?” she asked Pidge didn’t seem as upset as before Allura just hated it when Pidge got mad. “I know what got you so fired up, Pidge he- ”  
“Can we not talk about...him when we are in the bath.” she says “I promise I’m better I just, I’m just thinking about something important don’t worry okay?” she asks of her girlfriend before giving her a small peck on the cheek as she sighed and slumped deeper into the water letting it envelop her she could hear Allura laughing as she mimicked her.  
…  
Soon the pair were out of the water and dried Pidge was in more casual wear specifically the clothes she was wearing the day their whole adventure began Allura looked to her lover “Pidge aren’t you coming to sleep?” the taller girlfriend asks in her lavender night dress.  
Pidge smiled and blew her girlfriend a kiss “Nah i gotta go talk to Coran. You hit the hay babe.” she says before leaving the room before heading to the bridge passing by Hunk the resident cook and foodie on the ship in the kitchen, as usual, Shiro was probably doing his before bed workout and Lance? Well, he’s probably video calling Keith. She sees Coran as busy as ever “hey Coran...can I ask you something?”  
The ginger-haired mustached man sighs “what is it number five, I’m busy right now.” he was still obviously pissed but Pidge didn’t have time for his pissed attitude apology time.  
“Look I’m sorry about early I was just annoyed, I promise I’ll keep my emotions under control.” the man stands and smiles there he was back to the goofy mustache man she had come to know the past two years. “So what I wanted was...your blessing.”  
Coran looked to the small woman in front of him confused “blessing for what? I don’t see a need for my blessing on anything.”  
The smaller paladin sighed “your blessing for me to marry Allura.” now the man understood his eyes widening. She was waiting for it a loud shout that would send all the paladins to the ship but it never came he just stood there a smile on his face  
He knelt down slightly so he was eye to eye with Pidge making her feel like a child. “ of course you have it Pidge, what kind of question is that, but why so soon a year into a relationship I mean seems a bit soon to propose doesn’t it?”  
Pidge shook her head “no I’m certain that Allura is the one for me and I think she feels the same way. Please, Coran, I need your help with one more thing, on earth we presented a ring what do alteans present?” she inquired.  
“Hmm, I see well perhaps I should show you something.” with that he leads Pidge through the ship they soon come to a door the door to Coran's room he opens it swiftly. “Come in Pidge, I have to show you something.” Coran says as he rummages through his shelves finding a small box he smiles “there you are…” he turns around to see Pidge standing a little stiff in his room.  
“So is what’s in there Coran?” She asked a tad intrigued, at the box the ginger mustachioed man was holding he pops open the box to reveal a necklace of metal and vines.  
Corans tears welled up at the sight of the necklace “this was my engagement necklace, my partner who was a nature loving person wanted to make something that represented the both of us...the metal is me, I had always dreamed of being a great engineer, the vines are them they were a gardener a darn good one at that...we had set our wedding date for two months after they had asked me to marry them.” he eyes began welling up even more as tears began streaming down his face.  
This was the first time in a while Pidge had seen Coran so physically distraught in a while. “C-Coran it’s okay say no more I understand.” she says as she gave the taller man a hug…”thank you for sharing Coran, I promise no one else will have to know….Coran one last question what’s Alluras birthstone?” she asked as the man was putting away the box  
He looked over his shoulder at the question “her birthstone? What’s a birthstone?” he asks confused as the Pidge tried to explain what a birthstone was to the altean man, Coran hummed “well Allura was born on the month of love, as such as the stone of that month per your explanation would be an altean passion stone, it’s a pink stone that shines when held by one who is overcome with love the more love the person holds the brighter it shines.”  
Pidge smiles and hugs Coran again. “Thanks, Coran if Allura asks I’m doing patrols with Matt, wait where is that space mega mall again the one whereLance and I got Kaltenecker?” Coran looks and shrugs and sends Pidge the coordinates and waves her off as she rushes to her lion hopping in she types in the coordinates for Olkarion a planet which hosts the perfect mixture of technology and nature. She sighs as she takes off but now wasn’t the time to relax now was the time to hurry Contacting Coran. “Coran open up a portal to Olkarion that’s my first stop, and from there I’ll ask Matt to pop open one to the mall.”  
Coran nodded “right number five.” with that Coran typed in the coordinates and activated the teleduve when the portal opened Coran saw Pidges lion fly through and disappear the jump through hyperspace was always spectacular the assorted blues and grins that whizzed by as the other end opened up she was soon outside Olkarion she requested permission to land Ryner of course accepted.  
Once planetside Pidge entered the main hub greeting Ryner with a hug Pidge smile. “Ryner your tree mechs can become anything we can imagine right?” Pidge asked donning one of the headbands that allowed non-olkari to control the mechanical flora.  
The Olkari leader nods” yes but Pidge why the urgency?” they asked as Pidge began rummaging for a large chunk of a tree mech finding one she held it in her grasp as it took on the basic shape of a necklace “ I’m making a proposal necklace for Allura.” Pidge states to the Olkari leader who gasps at how cute Pidge was for coming all the way to olkarion for such a manner.  
Pidge hums as she begins to think out loud. “Think Pidge what is Allura, to you? A beauty so natural, she outshines the stars, a funny and sensitive woman, who got her wits about her and knows how not to take shit from people, a woman so regal she has an aura of authority without even meaning to.” as Pidge begins to list off everything she finds attractive about Allura the mechanical flora begins reshaping its design, it becomes twisted into a beautiful vine-like pattern the “wood” so to speak on the inside begins to light up and shine as if they were meant to be stars, the wood also begins to branch out a little a few thorns to show her strength. Pidges sighs and continues thinking. “ she knows just how to make me laugh and feel at ease, for the first time in a long time, she has made me feel like someone who could understand my quirky side, who didn’t roll her eyes at my love for robotics. I love Allura with every fiber of my being, and I will do anything to make her happy and protect her.” Pidge said as the necklace took it’s ending shape what was originally only a vine and a few twigs was now a vine with beautiful pink and white flowers thorns placed on the outside the original brownish color of the trunk had shifted color to a greener look and it all came down to a heart-shaped hole at the end of the necklace Pidge smiled taking off the band she held the necklace close.  
Ryner looked to the paladin they had known for quite some time now and smiled “I think that is the most emotional I have ever seen you Pidge.” Ryner says crying a little.  
Pidge smiles and nods wiping away a tear of her own, Matt who was visiting Olkarion as well comes in and sees his sister.  
“Pidge why did Allura contact me asking how our patrols were going?” Matt Asks the older of the holt children asks wondering what his sister was up to.  
Pidge smiled her sly grin “what's it matters just know you need to stall her again if she checks up again, just trust me, bro. Ryner can you open a portal to these coordinates?” she asks sending the Coordinates to Ryner they nod and opens a portal just like before her lion flys off and disappears into hyperspace.  
…..  
Again appearing in her desired destination she appeared at the galra infested mall from a previous adventure she lands and puts on a cloak to hide her face, she quickly dips and dives in and out of this galactic hub dodging any galra she began searching for the black market salesman Coran had found back when they needed Teladuv crystals back when the castle of lions Teladuv needed repairs she didn’t have much to offer if the man did have what she needed but perhaps just information would suffice.  
…  
Two hours of weaving in and out of every nook and cranny of this massive mall she found the man.  
“Ah hello there what can i.” The man stopped seeing Pidges face “p-pala-”  
His scream was cut short by Pidge rushing forward and putting the blade of her bayard to his throat. “Quiet don’t you dare alert anyone I’m here to trade,” she explains.  
The man gained a gleam in his eye. “Well what do you need?” he asked the thought of something valuable has swayed him.  
Pidge sighed “look my friend said you have items in this little shop aging back centuries…..do you, do you have an altean passion stone?” she asked the man's eyes go wide. Looking at the paladin.  
He rushed to the back end of the shop. Rummaging around grunting and tripping he comes back out with a giant pink rock and sets it on the counter. “This what you're looking for little lady?” he asked in his salesman pitch voice.  
Pidge placing her hand on the stone gasped as the stone began to shine brightly, the man's eyes go wide and look to her.  
“You must really love the person you're getting this for...ya know what take it, in return…..you promise me you live a happy life and never come near my shop again.”  
Pidge looked at the man her eyes welling she nods and shakes the mans' hand. “Deal.” and with that, she grabbed the stone and wrapped it up nice and tight dodging and working her way through the crowds getting back on the lion she sighed and contacted Coran. “Coran I got what I needed open the portal.”  
“JUST IN THE NICK OF TIME NUMBER 5 WE HAVE GALRA ON US AS WE SPEAK!” Coran shouts as he grunts the Castle Of Lions taking yet another hit Pidges eyes go wide and she glares.  
“I just can’t propose to my girlfriend in peace, can I? Coran open up the portal I need to kick some galra ass,” she says through gritted teeth Coran nods in a second the portal is open and Pidge is through the sound of her captain, Shirogane Takashi or Shiro comes in over the voice com  
“Pidge finally all right now that Pidge is here, everyone on me, FORM VOLTRON.”  
A resounding right can be heard as the whole team flys up their lions shifting form and piecing together to form the mighty defender VOLTRON.  
The galra ships didn’t stand a chance against Team Voltron united the threat was neutralized in seconds and what remained of their attackers fled the battle the team cheered for another successful battle.  
…  
Back on the ship everyone was leaving their lions in his or her hangers Pidge held back cutting a heart-shaped chunk out of the Altean passion stone and placing it in the necklace she exited her lion hiding it in her palms Coran stops her.  
“Here you are number five I found an old box to put it in sorry it’s the best I could find given the time,” he says smiling handing Pidge the high-tech cube in his hand it opened without a problem and Pidge placed the necklace inside Coran smiled at the extravagance of the necklace.  
“Thanks, Coran.” she rushed to her team as they were going to congratulate her she smiled “hold your applause, at least for another few moments.” she looked to Allura “Allura I have something to say. Y-you make me the happiest girl in the universe, you are so smart and kind and funny I swear no matter how bad of a day I’m having your presence always makes it better, you understand me in ways many people don’t, Allura I love you with all my heart and that’s why.” Pidge drops to one knee her heart racing as she stared at her girlfriend everyone gasping in the background. “Princess Allura of Altea, will you marry me?” she asked as she opened the box revealing the necklace Lance was holding back a scream of excitement the entire time.  
Allura who was simply struck with love and awe at her girlfriends' forwardness, taking a deep breath to compose herself she smiles “Of course I’ll marry you Pidge!” she says unable to contain her excitement.  
Everyone screams and shouts in love. Pidge hops up hugging Allura and putting the necklace around her neck smiles kissing her girlfriend. Shiro who was like Pidges second father smiles. “You did good Katie,” he says Pidge nods happily. “Thanks, Shiro.”  
Coran who had just joined in on the excitement began to weep as he saw the necklace dangling from Alluras' neck he rushed over giving Allura a hug. “Congratulations princess,” he says.  
Hunk smiles “all right special occasion outta the way I gotta whip up some rocking food!” he shouts almost barrelling through the others to go to the kitchen to make dinner, for such a momentous occasion.  
Pidge smiled hugging Shiro and Lance, Lance smiles and rushes off to go tell Keith the good news, Pidge walks over wrapping her arms around Allura embracing her yet again. She smiles and looks up. “I guess we should get planning?” she says laughing  
Allura nods “yes but tomorrow, for now, let us just celebrate.” she says kissing Pidges lips causing her to almost melt as they all headed for the lounge to await Hunks expertly prepared food. 

next time: battle of the fiances pidge vs allura the cyber duel queen, vs her fairy newbie


End file.
